


Rewards

by LeleKennedy1977



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, No Condoms, Riding, idk about tags man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeleKennedy1977/pseuds/LeleKennedy1977
Summary: After a long ass time, I'm finally able to write again. So why not begin with porn?Of course I don't own Resident Evil and blah blah blah.If you don't like this type of content or the pair, don't read. Very simple :D





	

**Author's Note:**

> After a long ass time, I'm finally able to write again. So why not begin with porn?  
> Of course I don't own Resident Evil and blah blah blah.  
> If you don't like this type of content or the pair, don't read. Very simple :D

I throw my opponent to the mat, and he yields. I release him as I'm declared the winner of the match, and there's some clapping from a few other recruits. We all stand at attention and salute as the instructor dismisses us for two days. Its been too long since I've had a break, like the rest of these people too. I head to the showers and dress quickly. I flop on my bed and stretch, a few joints pop and I relax. I drape an arm over my face and could drift off, but that was before I hear the door lock click. "You did very well, Leon." I hear a deep, husky voice say in a whisper. I shudder despite my attempts not to. "I think that you deserve a reward." I gasp quietly and feel the bed dip. I don't move or speak, just listen to what he's doing. I feel his lips on my neck under my chin; I tilt my head up so he has more access. He shifts so he's between my legs, I spread mine to allow him room. I feel his chuckle at seeing my action, and my face feels too hot.

 

"Jack..." I whisper and his teeth graze my neck, I groan. He pulls my arm from my face and pins both of them to the bed; one on each side of my head. I have no way to hide my face since my hair is wet and pushed back. "Look at me." I hear him whisper and I do, I don't hesitate. I see the smirk on his face before he pulls me down, making the space between my legs wider. My erection is even more obvious now that my pants are strained and he sees it. "A little fired up, comrade?" He asks before giving me a firm, yet gentle squeeze. I gasp and close my eyes, letting my head drop to my pillow. He reaches into my pants and boxers to stroke me and I try to keep still. "Should I finish you off like this? Or would you prefer something else?" He asks and he rolls his hips up to grind his own erection against me. 

 

 He strokes me faster and looms over me. I feel his warm lips on mine and push into the kiss. His grip on the head of my cock solidifies and I cry out; its the perfect amount pressure. "Better tell me soon." He whispers and nips at my neck and jaw. "Fuck me..." I hiss and that's all it takes. The pleasure from his hand slips away as my pants and boxers are tugged down then off. I watch him as he pulls his shirt off and tosses it with my pants. My shirt is quickly added to the pile of clothes on the floor. He never moves from his spot between my thighs as he opens a drawer and removes the bottle of lube inside. His eyes lock onto mine as he slicks his fingers and traces my hole with them. I bite my lip and he slides one inside, then pumps it slowly. His opposite hand slides over a thigh, gently pushing down on it to spread my legs wider. I grip his arm and push against his finger, but I stop as another thick digit is added. I feel myself being stretched and its not enough fullness.

 

He takes a nipple into his mouth and tugs with his teeth, I groan and lace my fingers into his hair. I pull on it sharply and his appreciative hiss tingles on my skin. His lips peck my chest as he directs his attention to my other nipple; his ring finger joins the other two and I moan loudly.  
"Jack!" I hiss and he pumps his fingers into my prostate. The hand on my thigh runs down to rub my scrotum and I shiver. All too soon all the bliss from his fingers disappears and a disappointed whine leaves my throat. I glare up at him and he kisses me, hard. "Ride me." His tone is all arousal and throaty. I shudder and push him back as I straddle him; I pivot myself back to unfasten his cargo pants. I reach into them and stroke him as I kiss him deeply.

 

I tug his bottom lip with my teeth and he growls. I help him with his pants and he gives up as they reach his thighs. My damp hair flops into my face and I slick his length before reaching between my legs to hold him. I slide down and hiss as he fills me up; his jaw clenches and I know I must me tight even after three fingers. I almost feel satisfaction at his reaction but his thick cock steals my attention. The shiver that glides down my spine as my thighs touch his makes my eyes flutter closed. "So deep..." I hiss and rock forward to kiss him. His hands glide up my thighs and land on my hips. I begin to move my hips up and down and he guides me. I reach behind me to hold his thighs, I lift my hips and swivel back down onto him.

 

I groan and gradually speed up. "Jack." I groan and his rough hands run up my torso and chest. I close my eyes when those fingers pinch at my nipples. I lean forward and grip his pectorals as I ride him, I gaze down at him through my messy bangs. "You're so big..." I mutter and he wraps his arms around me, pulling me further up his body. He snaps his hips up and into me; the sound of thighs hitting thighs fills the small room. He bites and sucks at my neck and I grind down to meet his thrusting. "Jack, I'm coming." I call out and I don't feel that searing build up in my cock.

 

I come hard around his cock, my legs quiver. I had my first dry orgasm and he still is thrusting without mercy. I try to bite back the whimpers in my throat but I can't. I place my left hand on his chest for balance as I jerk off to his movements. I bite my lip and focus on his face; the furrow of his brows as he drives into me, the haze of pleasure over his piercing eyes. I feel the twitch of muscles under my fingertips as he strains to come. I come onto his chest and on my hand. "Fuck!" He hisses and I kiss him deeply. I pull his hair back with a gentle tug, "Come inside me." I whisper and nip as his neck. I roll my hips in a circle around his cock. He hisses and pulls back on my hair; I feel the swell of his cock as he comes. He pulls his lips to mine. "Who rewarded who?"


End file.
